


Sometimes Doing What They Want Is A Form Of Revenge

by firebirdschild



Category: Fables, Fables - Willingham
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: 31_days, F/M, Gen, Mourning, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdschild/pseuds/firebirdschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Red has an awful funny way of mourning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Doing What They Want Is A Form Of Revenge

“He was a good man, Red.”

“Go away you stupid fox!” She snarled, swiping angrily at the tears which had been streaming down her cheeks.

“Fine, I’ll go. But we’re all here for you when you’re ready to talk,” the fox offered. Sweeping a flourishing bow, he laid a handkerchief edged in fine lace on the log beside her following which he slipped gracefully out of the wooded grove. By the time Red looked up all that was visible was the tip of his brick red tail.

“Damned civic busybody,” she muttered, her tears starting to flow once again. “I never asked for this, any of it. I never wanted people caring about me. I never wanted to fall in love. Damn you, Wayland. You and your heroism. You’ve left me with a legacy I can’t possibly live up to. And they expect me to, the optimistic fools. Reynard, the Bears, Brock, all of them think I’m suddenly turned all responsible and respectable. All because of you. Well screw that, I say. I’ll show you, show them. I’m going to be the best damned administrator The Farm’s ever seen. That’ll show you, you big Germanic oaf. ”


End file.
